


Schnee's Seamonkeys

by Duro (Tikor)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, SeaMonkeys, Whiterose, iceberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Duro
Summary: Weiss learns lessons in love from all around her.  A teenage story of romance, understanding, and reflection written in novel style.





	1. The Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Seamonkeys story. You have been warned.
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune returns to talk to Weiss after Jaune's urging. Weiss wonders about proper protocol.

"So, what made you change your mind?"

Weiss was overjoyed to be talking with Neptune seated next to her at the dance. Whoever had arranged this deserved rewarded richly.

"Huh?" Neptune hadn't heard her, perhaps from the music or the spectacle of the dance floor.

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?"

Neptune nodded to the dance floor and replied, "You've got some good friends looking out for you."

From her seat next to Neptune, Weiss stared ahead and smiled at the boy in a dress, complete with a bow. He was twirling his teammate Pyrrha across the dance floor with an unexpected expertise. More expertise than she had ever seen Jaune display at anything.

Weiss had to admit that her first hand experience of Jaune was limited to fighting, classes, and failing to ask her out. And speaking of failed asks...

"Care to dance?"

Neptune's reaction was a quizzical mixture Weiss couldn't discern. "Yes, I'd like to dance, so long as you watch out for your feet." He didn't get up, however. "Weiss, I want to apologize for turning you down. I see now that it was a dumb move. Honestly, walking over here, I didn't know if you'd even hear me out. I owe you one."

A favor from the Vasilias boy beside her did have a number of possibilities. Why, the next time he got wrapped up in a scheme with team RWBY, he'd definitely be her partner. They would roam the countryside slaying Grimm and saving the innocent, or stop the ne'er do wells of Vale from completing their plots.

"Weiss? You have a glint in your eye. It's kinda weirding me out."

"Oh, yes, Neptune. Of course I'd listen. We're friends after all." At least for the moment. Weiss hadn't given up on changing that.

"Yeah! Yeah." Neptune looked away from her. Weiss wondered just how genuine his friendship was from that response. He was hiding something.

Weiss' suspecting was interrupted when Neptune looked back to her with a blush not present a moment before. "But we're the kind of friends who hardly know each other. I think we should get to know each other better so that we can be ... a better kind of friends."

 _Now this was unexpected._ "What do you have in mind?"

In any other context, Weiss would have laughed at the absurdity of Neptune's gulp. Instead, she bit her lip and gripped her seat, waiting for what the huntsman-in-training would say. "I kinda know this band coming into town. They've bought a few boats from my parents, and played at a few of their events. They're called Bluebee. Have you heard of them?"

"Yes, I've heard of them!” Weiss said through a smile, eyes momentarily closed in mirth. “They're regularly on the Remnant 100, and even had a #2 single last year. "Cat Scratch Attack," wasn’t it? No, maybe "Armada with Legs"? I heard they're on the short list for award season."

"Yeah, that's them.” His smile was dazzling. “Well, if I give my dad a call, he'll probably scare up a couple of tickets. Want to go? They'll be in Amity coliseum a week before the Vytal festival." Neptune waved his hand indicating the floating arena.

 _Yes!_ Yes, she wanted to go. But could she go? What kind of precedent would this set? Getting turned down then asked out only after a friend intervened was no way to start a relationship. But, now that Weiss thought about it, she wasn't clear on the proper protocol for starting a relationship. _I don't suppose we could take this from the top, could we?_

"Weiss, if you don't wanna go just tell me."

"No! Yes! I mean... " Weiss set her hands in her lap and straightened her back. She enunciated like a lady. "Neptune. I would love to go see Bluebee with you." She turned her head slightly to the side, shaking her ponytail. "What made you think I wouldn't?"

Neptune leaned just a bit closer, elbow down on his knee. His eyes were on her level, looking directly into hers, trying to see what she had started to say. He smiled with distinction. Suddenly the dance floor felt hot to Weiss, and they hadn't even got up to dance yet. How did he become so captivating so suddenly? 

"You were doing that staring thing again. Shall we dance?"


	2. Crystallization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss asks for more. Neptune ships GoodWood.

"Hey, Neptune, would you care to join me for lunch?" Weiss indicated a small table away from team SSSN, currently empty. Weiss was taking a gamble asking Neptune to part from his team, but she had decided the reward would be worth it. Sun put down his sandwich, Sage looked over his massive shoulder, and Scarlet looked between Neptune and Weiss in rapt attention.

Neptune cheerily said, "Sure, Weiss!" He gave his team a wink and got up, carrying his tray to where she lead him.

Weiss noted her teammates staring at them from across the cafeteria. She pointed to her eyes and then shook her hand to scatter their attention. The whole point had been to get Neptune alone, and they were ruining the effect. After Weiss' signal, the rest of team RWBY did keep staring, but weren't quite so obvious about it. Weiss and Neptune both set their trays down on the new table.

"Thanks for joining me, Neptune."

"Anything for you, Snow Angel."

When Jaune had used that name for her, it was grating. But coming from Neptune, it was... proper. She wanted to be his angel. Hearing the confirmation put her at ease.

"I'm really looking forward to the Bluebee concert. My scroll has their entire discography now."

"Awesome. Did you sort out the name of that hit song?"

"Yeah, it was ‘Armada with Legs’." It was a perplexing song, focused on the characters of a popular show and their make-believe relationships. "I had no idea such a successful band would spend so much time thinking about fictional characters."

"Yeah, they're pretty funny though. I mean, could you ever see the general with the schoolteacher?" Weiss was pleased to hear Neptune had been listening to Bluebee as well.

"No, that does seem unlikely."

For a moment, they both ate in silence. Weiss was happy just to be in Neptune's presence. The rest of the mess hall seemed to fall away while Weiss took small bites of her meal and stole glances at the handsome young man across from her. She _had_ had a goal before starting this course of action. This feeling of closeness was exactly what she was after. Acknowledging that gave her the courage to begin the second phase of her plan.

 _Here goes._ She set down her fork and waited for Neptune to swallow his current bite. "The cafeteria food is so boring. I shall go into the city for a proper meal tomorrow evening. Care to join me?"

Neptune flashed her his dazzling smile. Weiss didn't even need to hear what he said after that. She barely heard him when he said, "Sharing a meal with my angel would be heavenly."


	3. Electrolysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune reveals he reads aloud. Weiss makes a joke about staves over dinner.

It was still several weeks before the Vytal tournament. Weiss scurried about her dorm room, preparing for her date with Neptune while her team leader mostly ignored her frantic energy. 

Weiss had a thousand thoughts whizzing through her mind. Foremost was how to get Neptune to see her as a desirable lady. Today between classes he had reiterated their status as friends. She couldn't have him still going on about that friendship stuff; Weiss was planning a few hints aimed at changing his tune. But this was definitely new territory. Previously, she had always been the one chased. And previously, she had turned everyone down.

"Ruby, are you sure this isn't too forward?"

Ruby didn't look up from her magazine. Headlines about gear ratios to consider and chrome plating tips held her attention fast against examining her roommate's third dress she had selected for the evening. "Weiss, last time you asked if it was too conservative.” Ruby turned a page. “Don't you want him to get the hint?"

That was infuriating coming from her team leader. If she'd just let them run off together a little earlier, they'd be past this point in the relationship. "I do! I just don't want him to take it the wrong way. It's supposed to be a hint, not a handout."

Yang burst out of the washroom, fresh from the shower, hair bundled in a towel. She was steaming in all directions, but not from her semblance this time. Weiss jumped back, "Keep that moisture away from me! I'm almost ready!"

Yang took her usual path to her bed, inconsiderately coming much too close. "Weiss, you've been almost ready for an hour. Just get out there already." Yang began her vigorous post-shower toweling. She at least had the decency to do that with her back turned.

Weiss looked from her team leader to her leader's indecent sister, and decided to take the advice. "I'll be back around 10. Wish me luck."

Ruby turned a page. "You're going to do great, Weiss."

Yang paused to give Weiss a grin. "Don't choke on anything I wouldn't!"

Weiss grimaced. "Yang, you're disgusting."

\- - - 

Neptune was at the aircar as planned. He looked flustered, which was a good sign, in Weiss’ opinion. He had best remember just how lucky he was to be accompanying her. Then he smiled that perfect smile of his at Weiss. Her critical eye stopped working, she lost track of her feet, and all of a sudden she was standing next to him.

Once they were close his eyes went downward on her person. "Hi there. New dress?" 

In fact it was. But how long had he been looking at her dresses? And could that comment be any more neutral? Right, it was time to speak. "Hi, Neptune. Are you ready?"

"The car's all ready, and so am I." Neptune opened the aircar door for her like a gentleman, and let her precede him. She scooted over, but not too far, as he seated himself and shut the door. The pilot took off.

Neptune broached a new topic. "They don't have any Oceanaires in my hometown. At least I haven't noticed, and I think I've been to all the fancy seafood places." Weiss approved. Sitting this close, she couldn't manage to find a topic herself.

Weiss knew his family had money, but this was a good chance to learn more. "Oh, and what took you to high-end seafood establishments?"

"My parents have some clients that don't really understand business hours. Their rock ‘n’ roll lifestyle is the kind of thing you've got to flow with, or any questions they have about their yachts go unanswered. So when a client like that needed to learn more about a boat, we'd end up at a nice place to talk business." Neptune gave her a sheepish look. "Not that I did any of the business talking. I just tried not to get sauce on my shirt, or bug them with too many questions."

Second hand money was better than none. Weiss was sure some of it would land in the bank account. "Who are some of these clients?"

"Well, there's Little Simmer, J. Tow, three of Beaconhead minus the lead singer, some record label guy named Sirius? Maybe it was Zerious. The Megas and The Minibosses all came out together once. My parents didn't do much talking at that one, but I hear it ended in a sale. They named it the S. S. Weapons Ready. Lots of custom cannon work on that one. Oh, and Bluebee, of course."

That was the cream of the red carpet crop. She knew having a Vacuo vacation was in vogue with the elite, but was it that pervasive? Weiss did recall having to turn down a number of invitations to parties in Vacuo, featuring boats her father and mother had deemed too wild for a girl of her age and breeding. "That's quite impressive, Neptune."

"Yeah, they're all pretty cool."

The aircar came to a stop, and they both disembarked. It was a short walk to the restaurant, mostly in silence.

\- - - 

At the restaurant, Neptune's table manners were impeccable. He pulled out her seat, placed his napkin appropriately, and engaged her in conversation before looking at the menu.

"So tell me about team RWBY. They're not all as reckless as Yang, are they?"

Weiss jumped on the topic of her teammates; how considerate of Neptune to choose a topic on which she had special insight to relay. "Ruby's just a step behind in recklessness, believe me. Blake looks like she has it together until something about the Whi-, about her past comes up, then she loses all perspective. Really, I do my best to keep them in line, but I'm heavily outnumbered. You should see their study habits! They constantly flirt with failure."

Neptune nodded with acceptance. How trusting of him.

"Sun doesn't spend much time on his classwork, either. I swear I have to read him our reading assignments out loud, sometimes."

Weiss held her tongue about Sun, for the moment. She was sure Neptune would learn her attitude concerning his team leader in time. The first date was not the time or place to divulge. "What about Scarlet and Sage?"

"Sage spends more time in the gym than on the books, but manages to coast by alright. He's always going on about how hard it is to make long arms look big. Scarlet makes the rest of us look bad in the classroom, but he's such a drag to study with. Sun's more fun once you get him to focus."

Weiss knew the type. "And what do you do to bring out Sun's focus?"

"Well, it's more about what I don't do. He gets all worked up after practice or a workout, so I gotta let him goof off on his scroll or diablo, clean bang-bang or take a walk or something before I ask to hit the books." 

"Clean bang-bang? Tell me that's not a euphemism."

Neptune squirmed adorably in his seat. She'd have to learn how to bring that reaction out of him more frequently. "No! No, it's just what he calls his staff." Weiss laughed mirthfully behind her hand. That had not cleared her mental image. "I-I mean his guns. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, they combine into his staff. You've seen it before. He always carries it around."

"Oh, yes. I hear boys don't leave those at home."

The waiter appeared to take their drink orders. They'd been having such fun they hadn't looked at the menus, but Weiss ordered iced tea and Neptune ordered pineapple juice. They resumed their conversation on less salacious topics, and enjoyed their meal together.

\- - - 

The aircar ride back was shared in a comfortable silence. Weiss made sure to sit closer than before, and left her hand out in the space between them, available for any holding the boy might want to indulge in. She was disappointed when the ride came to an end and no such contact had occurred.

"Weiss, I had a great time. Bluebee's going to be so much fun! I never would have gotten my team to see them with me." Neptune dazzled her with one of those smiles, and Weiss did nothing but stand there and smile back at him. "Bye!" He waved and backed away. Then he turned and walked off without another look. The concert will be a good amount of fun, and she was looking forward to it. But, wait, where was the hug goodbye? He was so far away~! _Damn it! Those smiles..._


	4. Rosewater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby helps Weiss with skill development. Weiss gets all wound up.

Weiss slammed the door of the dorm room shut so hard everything within bounced. Her scowl was sharp enough to cut bread as she scanned the room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she seated herself at her desk, and crossed her arms. Yang wasn't present. Blake closed her book quietly, and sashayed to the doorway without a word. At the door she took another look at Weiss which the heiress ignored. Then she was gone. Ruby took off her headphones, and shut them off with an audible click.

"Soooo.... how was your dinner, Weiss?" Ruby was the only one Weiss knew who regularly approached her in these moods.

Weiss could hear the whine in her voice, but she didn't care. "Ruby! He didn't even touch me once!"

Ruby deadpanned a response. "Weiss, I thought you said you'd rip off his fingernails if he got too friendly on your first date."

Weiss turned on her roommate, pleading with her eyes "Yes, I did, and I was only half joking, but he should still want to!" 

This whole intimacy thing confused Weiss. Why did she want this so much? What was it about Neptune that made her this needy fool? It infuriated her that she couldn't approach the situation rationally like any other thing.

"Maybe you're giving off a vibe and he picked up on it?"

Weiss didn't recognize Ruby's plebeian slang. "What do you mean, 'a vibe'?"

"Well, like a 'I'll rip your fingernails off if you touch me' vibe." Ruby pantomimed the act.

Weiss didn't see how she could have given that off on her date, but she felt the need to excuse her behavior anyway. "I've just been a little wound up lately!"

"A little? Lately?" Ruby attempted to stifle a laugh, very unsuccessfully. Weiss had come to her teammate for support, for help. And here she was being laughed at. It hurt Weiss' pride.

"Shut up! Pursuing a guy is stressful!" Weiss threw her arms to her sides, then back to their crossed position on her chest. "I know you'll be a bundle of nerves when you start dating, too!"

Ruby kept on with her mellow responses. Didn't she see how serious this was? "Yeah, I remember Yang's first few boyfriends. She was so worried about being a bad kisser."

"Yang? Worried about boys? This I have to hear." Weiss jumped up to Ruby's bed, swaying it on its ropes. Curiosity warred with a smarting pride within Weiss, but curiosity won.

Ruby continued in a whisper. Even though Yang was nowhere around, it aided the conspiratorial atmosphere. "Yeah, she started dating this older guy who'd had several girlfriends before, so Yang felt pressure to live up to his expectations."

Weiss leaned in. This was going to be good. "And?"

"And kissing was a big deal for her. She said he always seemed disappointed after they kissed."

"So what did she do?"

"Well, I got recruited."

"Recruited? For what?" Weiss couldn't think of any way Ruby could have helped Yang with kissing.

Ruby put her finger to her lips "For kissing, duh."

Weiss put her hand to her necklace in shock. "Ruby!"

Ruby mimed her reaction. "Weiss!"

Weiss could picture it, but it was coming out all wrong. Yang was as old as she was now, leaning down and kissing a younger Ruby right on the lips. Afterward Yang gave a thumbs up and Ruby gave her a hug. " - That's! That's!..."

"Pretty normal from what I've read on my scroll."

Weiss didn't want to know where Ruby had been up to on her scroll to read enough scandalous material to think that was normal. "Do _not_ believe everything you _read_ on that thing!"

"Well it didn't even work. Turns out Yang was very good at kissing, so good that the guy was disappointed they didn't do more. When Yang found that out she dumped him."

Weiss reacted swiftly, nodding once and closing her eyes with finality. "Good for her!" _Any guy who was that transparent about wanting to push a young girl's boundaries deserved what was coming to him._ The hypocrisy of that thought didn't occur to Weiss.

Ruby continued, "But not before we got in a lot of practice."

Weiss hung her jaw open. She was too stung by the implication that she didn't even raise her hand to hide it. That was so scandalous she couldn't begin to properly register it.

Ruby laughed and dropped back to a whisper. "I wouldn't be surprised if Yang was on the other end of those expectations these days."

Ruby scooted closer to Weiss. Weiss was still reeling from Yang enabling such intimate contact between sisters that she didn't notice or protest.

Ruby leaned into Weiss' ear, a low voice alone apparently wasn't enough for her next message. "How much kissing have you done, Weiss?"

Weiss wanted to run and hide. Ruby had done an excellent job at turning around her mood, but this embarrassment was no better than the frustration she started with. Ruby was too close and asking something far too intimate. But they were discussing physical intimacy and Weiss assessed that the question _was_ topical. "Well, you see... The Schnees are expected to keep a certain decorum, even - especially! - with the opposite sex..."

Ruby was amazed, like she had found a snowflake frozen through July. "Weiss, you've never kissed anybody, have you?!"

Weiss searched her memory and found a suitable one. "I have! I've kissed my sister Winter!"

Ruby pounced on her words. "See! It is normal to kiss you sister!"

"No! I mean; not in ... not that way! We were both children!" Ruby was so impossible sometimes!

Ruby took another step along her illogical argument. "Well I think you need practice then. Pecking and kissing are nothing alike."

Ruby scooted all the way into Weiss' lap.

Weiss was stiff and flushed and embarrassed. This was entirely unprecedented. She eyed the door as if Glynda would walk in at any moment and discipline them. "Ruby, I'm not so sure about this..."

"Don't you want Neptune to kiss you?"

"Well, yeah..." _Obviously._

Ruby asked further, "Don't you want him to kiss you more than once?"

"Ideally." Ruby was at too close of a range for her glare to have the proper effect.

"Then you'll have to be a good kisser. And what are you always saying about practice?"

That was just low, using her own words against her. And she had to admit that, at this point, her options for practice were limited if she didn't want to start the worst kind of rumors. And Ruby practiced so many other things with her already. "Fine. But this is purely for skill development."

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned directly into her face. When had Ruby started holding the back of her head? "Whatever you say, Weiss."

Ruby's lips met Weiss', puckered lips on an open mouth, in a terrible kiss. Ruby pulled her hands back to Weiss’ shoulders and gave Weiss a wordless rebuke, then tried again. Ruby slid her arms around Weiss where they were before. This time Weiss made the same shape with her own lips, and things were marginally more successful. Ruby gently pushed Weiss forward from her shoulder blades and the base of her skull into a deeper contact. Weiss' own hands were uselessly up in the air, circling for balance as her teammate both leaned into her and pulled her at the same time. Ruby ended the kiss with a pop, which knocked Weiss over, banging her head on the wall of the dorm room.

Ruby exclaimed, "Tada!"

Weiss shoved Ruby off of her and righted herself. Weiss wasn't even close to being in tune with her aura, and her head smarted from the whack against the wall. 

"Ruby, that was ... informative." She glanced at the doorway and straightened her uniform. Weiss was simultaneously pleased and confused. Mostly embarrassed, and a tiny bit intrigued. "We'll have to do more practice later. I can tell I have a lot to learn. But right now I'd appreciate if you could find Yang and Blake, and make sure they don't come back to the room for a little while. And stay out with them, if you wouldn't mind.” Weiss lifted a finger from her crouched position on Ruby’s bed. “To be sure."

Ruby's eyes were all too mischievous for Weiss' liking. And her voice was deeper than Weiss remembered. "Ok, Weiss. If that's what you want~."

The evening had left her aroused in a way that demanded attention. "Yes. I'm all twisted up.” _Wait! Ruby might think-!_ “ ... a-about the Neptune situation! I need to be alone to ... sort things out." Weiss was sure she'd meant to say Neptune the first time she attempted that sentence. She couldn't face Ruby after that slip and put her head down to hide her eyes.

Ruby patted her on the hip.

"Oooh. Yeah, we'll knock when we get back."

"Ruby! I don't know what you're implying, but I deny it categorically!"


	5. Icy Pall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune reveals his past. Weiss explains her motivations.

"Tell me more about your family, Neptune."

Weiss had finagled Neptune into a study session, artfully planned directly after the visiting team's scheduled hour at the training grounds. She hadn't wanted Neptune's team leader to invite himself along. She, of course, was already completely prepared for tomorrow's test, but it was as good of an excuse as any to spend more time with Neptune. The circular balcony around the fountain had such a good view as high as it was, and tonight's weather was perfect.

"Well, I told you they sell boats, right? Like, jet skis, speedboats, houseboats, yachts. They've been doing that forever, since before I was born. My older sister really takes to the business; she's a natural saleswoman. She talked me into my fair share of bad deals as a kid. She's grown up a bit, but honestly not much. I think Mom and Dad are waiting for her to be just a touch more responsible before they step out of the picture and sail off into the sunset together."

Not an heir. Well, that just left more time for her business. She pressed him on the topic. She had no intentions of actually studying. "What kept you from following in their footsteps?"

Neptune set down his book and looked away from Weiss. He didn’t immediately answer her question and nothing of interest was in the line of his gaze. Weiss took it as him composing himself.

"A long time ago I kind of pulled away from that lifestyle in Vacuo. It made it easy to choose to go to combat school and to attend Haven instead of Shade." Neptune looked both nostalgic and determined. "But the story goes like this. Back when I was a kid, my parents got in a new set of jet skis. My sister was just old enough to drive them, so she took me out on the ocean with one. I remember how much fun it was. The speed was awesome, and the water splashed our faces when we'd crash down from a big wave." Weiss recalled a similar experience on a horse with Winter. "But then we both got thrown from the jet ski. I hit the water real hard. I heard later that the safety stopped the motor like it should and my sister was swimming after it. But at the time I was hurt and alone in the ocean." Weiss empathized with Neptune. She knew that feeling on land often enough.

"By the time my sister came back and fished me out I was dazed from fear. I've never really gotten over it." Neptune tried for a grin, but it didn't last long. "Combat school helped me forget about it. In battle you gotta focus on what's in front of you, ya know? So I threw myself into it, and it paid off. Here I am in one of the elite huntsman training academies, set to compete in the Vytal tournament." Weiss was proud that he'd found a path on which to excel, even if that wasn't in the family business. "I just hope we don't get any water environments."

Weiss was glad Neptune was opening up to her. It had only taken a few questions; he was considerably easier to talk to than anyone she knew growing up. She gave him her full attention as he continued. "On shore I saw the huntsmen and huntresses in action outside the buoys. What I saw was terrifying, but also looked like a lot of fun for the huntsmen. Seeing a Grimm jump out of the water, the ocean being calm just a moment before, then bouncing off the aura shields as it tried to tear apart a boat was scary. Seeing the huntresses jump in after it and come back with high fives and hugs was pretty great. The chance to see exactly what I was seeing added a thrill to being near the water. The same kind of thrill my parents had used in their pitches around me for years to sell boating on the open ocean. But I never really understood ‘til I saw it myself."

Weiss had to admit that was a courageous way to look at that series of events. Had she seen Grimm in action before she started combat classes she would probably have been a singer and never come to Beacon. When she did see Grimm with their claws out up close she had already gone too far to turn back.

"I set my sights on being a huntsman when I grew up so I could have that much fun, too." Neptune looked at Weiss with a grin, like she was the only girl in the world, and she found herself looking away. She wanted to have, to be, the kind of fun Neptune was searching for. He was captivating in his sincerity; so unlike the faux sycophants she had hardened her mannerisms against. Neptune layed out more of his life for Weiss to hear, "But the Grimm of the water always terrified me. When my semblance came in at combat school, that was just icing on the cake. I sent the entire boys team to the nurse with shocks through the showers."

Weiss laughed at that. She knew his lightning semblance from watching him in the field, and she imagined that it would be quite dangerous around water. But, a semblance awakening in the shower didn't make much sense. It usually came about in some kind of stress or exhilaration. "What were you doing in the shower to activate your semblance for the first time?"

Neptune blushed and put his hand behind his head. "Cleaning bang-bang?"

Weiss was shocked, but when Neptune laughed she joined in. When the mirth of their inside joke was spent Neptune asked, "And what about you, Weiss? What made you give up rubbing elbows with the jet set to get kicked into the mud and call it a job?"

Weiss knew what she'd say to a professor, or one of her teammates. That she could see the dark turn her family's company had taken and saw being a huntress as a way to counterbalance the damage done to the Schnee name. But even though Neptune was being open with her she didn't want to dwell on the dark sides of the Schnee Dust Company with someone she liked this much. Not just yet. Maybe not ever. "I really look up to my sister, Winter. She's with the Atlesian military, and she just makes it look so... _glamorous_! I know it isn't all the time, and I know she's doing it partially out of rebellion, but every time she comes back for a party at the manor she has thrilling stories to tell." Neptune seemed to be buying it, so she embellished, "I want to be the one telling the stories, not dreaming about them, whatever path I end up choosing. And it's always a good idea for a lady to be able to defend herself." By the time she’d finished, Weiss had halfway convinced herself.

Neptune chuckled at the idea of anybody accosting Weiss. "You've got some looks that would scare away an eight foot tall Grimm, even if I hadn't seen you thrash Scarlet last time in Glynda's class!"

Weiss glared at him. Didn't he know that some people just don't pick up on hints? Like Yang, for instance. Neptune just kept on chuckling. He wasn’t taking her seriously. He barked between chuckles, "Yeah! Like that one!"

Weiss decided to set him straight. "Schnees always have to look out for threats.” Neptune’s attitude turned less jovial. “We can't just be complacent that our security will handle everything that might come after us!” He looked concerned and confused. _It’s just common sense_. “Even on the manor grounds there could be an incident. We invite dozens of people for events. Any one of them could have a devious agenda."

Neptune’s concern only deepened after her explanation. "Weiss, what do you mean 'come after you'? Don't you feel safe in your own home?"

Well, of course she felt safe at the manor. Physically at least. Most of the time. It was hard to explain. "I, well, you see... When you're on top, lots of people want to take you down a peg. The White Fang, in particular, have had crosshairs on my family and family friends for as long as I can remember. I've been to some unexpected and very unhappy funerals." And that’s not even mentioning Father.

Neptune asked, "What did people do at those funerals?"

What kind of question was that? "They wore black and cried. Words were said stiffly, and a casket was buried. Then we all went home separately. Isn't that all funerals?" Weiss tried not to think of the last such event she attended.

Neptune looked sad. It was a sad topic, but she'd seen him be sunny through worse. "No, that's not all funerals. Out in Vacuo, we hold wakes. It's a big party where everybody tries to tell the best story about the guy or gal who's no longer there. Lots of drinking and dancing. There's music and shouting. But hearing the stories, you get to know them better. Like they're the life of the party and could come around the corner any time. And you get to know the storytellers, too. What they choose to remember says alot about them. Everyone's closer afterwards. I've never even been to a graveyard, but I have seen some ashes scattered on the water. That doesn't sound like the kind of funeral you've been to."

 _How... how ridiculous? Somebody dies and they throw a party? Is that their reaction to everything?_ Weiss sat with a stern frown facing Neptune’s direction. Sure, stories were told about the deceased at funerals, but it wasn’t a contest! Weiss was beginning to gain an understanding of just how different their upbringings had been. 

"Not that I'd like to take you to one. But they're kind of inevitable."

"Thank you for the offer. I hope our third date isn't a funeral, as well."

Neptune blushed, "Yeah, I guess we can't really go out to dinner, then study alone together, then go to a concert, just the two of us, and not call it dating. People have begun to talk."

This was news to Weiss. "And what have they begun to say?"

"That the coolest guy in school is dating the coolest girl in school, of course!"

"Ha, ha.” Weiss’ conveyed her disbelief in a very forced laugh. There were plenty of girls cooler than Weiss. Unless Neptune hadn’t picked up on the derogatory use of cool so often thrown her way and it had been lost in translation. With the sarcasm added back it it sounded like something that rascal, Neptune’s team leader, would say. “That's just Sun, right?"

"Not just Sun, we're the talk of Beacon! But not always in a good way." Neptune rushed to continue before she could get a word in. "It's not anything mean, it’s just that Sun has a good point, that transfer student relationships tend not to work out."

That was just ridiculous. Who did that Faunus think they were, a couple of kids off the street? "Neptune, I could fly to Haven to see you every other weekend, and you could do the same. Mere distance isn't an impediment to our relationship. You should tell Sun not to be pessimistic about us."

Neptune winced and looked down. Weiss could tell from his reaction that she was a common topic between them. "Yeah, he has been bugging me about it. I wish I had more time with you. He tells me when we go back to Mistral, I'm going to have to get better on the phone."

"Get better at what?"

"I don't know, exactly, but he gave me this number to call."

Weiss' alarm bells went off. She had heard of, or maybe wasn't quite willing to admit being the butt of, a similar joke in the past. She said frostily, "Give me that number."

Neptune pulled out his scroll and showed Weiss the text he'd gotten from Sun. Weiss searched those digits on her scroll and up came a male erotic call-center where women, as well as men, could be "talked off by the resonant, naughty voices of our talented staff full of prince charmings and back-door boys."

"Neptune! You weren't really going to call this number, were you?"

"Well, now that you show me that I won't!" He glanced at her a little sideways. "I take it you're not into that stuff?"

Weiss was quick to emphatically deny. "No! Most certainly not!"

"Phew. Sun is always pulling stuff like this. Thanks for warning me about this one."

Weiss was going to have to keep a closer eye on that Faunus Neptune thought was a friend. "I've had enough studying for tonight; it’s getting late. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Neptune."

"Yeah, anytime, Weiss. I got to learn about how you grew up, and some things make more sense now. Not anything about Peach's class, though." Weiss looked innocent as she gracefully dropped from the height of the balcony. Neptune landed behind her, and she turned to face him expectantly. Would she finally get something in addition to a simple goodbye?

Neptune leaned down on one knee, and took Weiss' empty hand to his mouth for a brief kiss. "Goodnight, Weiss."

He then bounced to his feet and walked off. Weiss stared after him, her stomach fluttering. She commanded it to stop, so that she could walk back to her room with her normal composure. It was maddening, just _maddening_ , how little he touched her and how much she wanted him to.


	6. Frozen Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sets some expectations. Neptune gets tackled by Sun.

Weiss caught Neptune between classes in the quad. He kept taking a few steps then stopping to look up, and then taking another few steps like a mouse wary of a hawk. Like a fool. Weiss shook her head and smiled. Even acting foolish Neptune piqued her interest. She decided to uncover whatever mischief was afoot.

Weiss walked right up to Neptune during one of his skyward scans. "Why do you look up so often? The clouds can't be that captivating."

Neptune's face dropped every trace of worry when he heard her voice. He turned that bright smile at her and said, "You're the one that captivates me, Weiss."

Weiss looked down and away; she could feel the heat in her face. Her voice was much more sure than her mind when she replied, "Of course."

Neptune looked up again.

Weiss was less amused this time. "Really. What brought on this aerial vigilance?"

Neptune, still looking up, answered her. "Oh, well, it's just been a reflex lately."

"Reflex?"

Neptune explained like he would describe a routine practice drill, "Sun has been tackling me at random points throughout the day this week. It's been, like, four hours and it hasn't happened yet, so I know it’s coming. It's for battlefield training he says, but today he dropped a hint he'll pounce me on our date tonight."

Weiss was alarmed but not surprised. Her tone rose, "Are you serious? Does he have no respect for our privacy?"

Neptune laughed like Weiss had asked him if the moon were made of cheese. "There's not much Sun does respect. You should see him in the locker room."

Sun took that moment to knock her poor Neptune off his feet and sit on him like a bar stool. His tail switched with pride, and the stupid grin on his face showed he was overly pleased with himself.

"I knew she'd distract you!" Sun said to punctuate his triumph. "Thanks, Weiss."

Then Sun jumped off Neptune and ran to class.

Weiss yelled after him, "You’re not welcome!" 

\- - - 

Walking along the precipice of the Emerald Forest, Neptune was transitioning to the fourth story of Sun's harassment. "... and speaking of stealing stuff, he stole my pants this morning. So I chased him around the dorm room, but he's so quick and dexterous!"

"Odd... word choice."

Neptune hugged the air with his arms "I tackled him to get them back." Neptune matter-of-factly nodded his head to Weiss. "We only brought a few pairs of clothes for our whole time here, you see, and these were, by far, my favorite pants. When I pulled them away from him, I landed on my stomach and he straddled my back to try and snatch them back."

"How uncouth!" Weiss was reaching the end of her vocabulary for expressing her condemnation without repeating herself.

Neptune continued, "We struggled there for a bit, but I had them too well held. He must have had a pen in his pocket or something, and it hurt a bit. I wiggled out from under him, put my pants on and left. That's why I'm a little rumpled today. That and getting tackled when we talked earlier."

Weiss took the invitation to examine the boy. She _could_ spot a wrinkle on his pants, sure, but only one in the moonlight. As she raised her eyes from his legs, along his stomach, and past his chest to his handsome face, she managed to forget all about it. "Oh, no, you look great as usual tonight, Neptune."

Neptune bent his knees a bit and beamed a smile. "You aren't just saying that?"

"I mean it!" Weiss nodded with surety. "I'm lucky to be dating you." _But I'll probably never tell you that._ Weiss took a few more steps. _WAIT! Was that out loud?_ Weiss stopped in her tracks.

"Neptune, do not tell anyone I said that!" She pointed a warning finger at him.

Neptune cringed in what Weiss thought was surely a facsimile of fear meant to mock her. "These lips are sealed!" Then he broke the tension with a grin that Weiss felt was just for her. "I'm lucky to be dating you, too, Weiss. And you can tell anyone I said that."

That mollified Weiss. They continued their stroll. They were just about to where the launching pads had sent her flying to her best friends: Blake, Yang, and Ruby. Then she remembered her training. "Are those lips sealed from a kiss?"

Neptune became very nervous, but didn't back away from her. "Well.. aaaah... no! No, kissing is great! I... I just... "

Weiss squinted at the stuttering boy and decided she didn't want to hear whatever he was failing to say. Instead, she grabbed his jacket with authority. "Shut up and kiss me."

Neptune leaned down for a very hesitant and very light kiss. Weiss approved as it saved her the trouble of yanking him in her direction and all the potential disaster that could cause.

Weiss barely pulled apart, not wanting him to leave their proximity, and asked, "Was that so hard?"

Neptune had not recovered even one of his scattered nerves. "Nope! Not hard at all! Just a little nervous."

Weiss released his jacket and let him stand at a further distance. She looked up at him and tried her best to soften her tone. She didn't want to give off the wrong 'vibe'. "Neptune, this is our third date. A girl has some ... expectations of intimacy."

Neptune's tongue had lost all contact with his brain. His eyes were anywhere but on her. This was not going at all to plan. "Ha! Ahahah. Right."

A flash of white and yellow collided with Neptune and blurred before her eyes. Sun had tackled Neptune again, and they were falling over the cliff!

Weiss screamed after the falling partners "Sun, you homicidal _maniac_! Do you have a _death wish_?" Her tone of voice made it ambiguous whether she was talking about Sun meeting his end from the cliff or herself.

Weiss heard a few crashes and a moan. Then a voice, Sun's voice, _far_ too filled with mirth and mischief, yelled back. "If the Beacon kids can take this fall, then I knew it couldn't be too bad!"

Weiss stomped her foot and growled out her frustration "Aaaaauugh! Sun, you will bring my boyfriend up here this _instant_!"

Sun hefted a stunned Neptune over his shoulder and jumped to a couple of hand-holds on the rock face, apparently ready to climb the both of them back. "It'll take more than a moment, geez."

Weiss lifted her hand and white glyphs appeared along the cliff, one directly below Sun's hands and feet. Weiss shouted, "Just! Run!"

Sun experimentally stood horizontally on the rock face and was delighted to find himself not falling. He grabbed Neptune’s wrists and pulled them into his chest, securing him, then ran them both straight up the rock face. He was at the top in a minute, barely winded. He dropped Neptune unceremoniously on the grass. "Bud, you gotta look around more."

Weiss ran to Neptune and held his head in her hands. His eyes were lolling about, insensate. "Neptune, speak to me!" Weiss scowled at him when he didn't respond. She slapped him right in the cheek.

That got a reaction. He shook his head and spoke, "Weiss? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

Sun started laughing from behind her back. That beast had the _temerity_ to laugh at this situation. She whirled around, "YOU will _NOT_ -" but no one was there any longer.

Neptune just stared on, dazed. "Yeah, he's kinda hard to keep track of."

The mood was ruined. Just ruined. She helped Neptune up and they walked in a tense silence back to Beacon's dorms. 

 

\- - - 

That night Weiss entered the room, picked Ruby up bodily, and threw her on Blake's bed while Blake was still on it. Blake dodged her leader's tossed form swiftly, then nonchalantly gathered her books, wrote one final note in her notebook, and left the room. Yang was missing as usual.

Weiss kissed Ruby with all the passion she wished she could impart while kissing Neptune. Again, and again, and again she kissed Ruby. Hard, then softly, then hard again. Her leader had to push her away to gulp at the warm air surrounding them. Then she kissed Weiss back, delightfully adding some pointers about tongue and its pleasant applications. Weiss took a moment to absorb her lesson, and then she saw Ruby's face. Ruby wasn't kissing her pretending she was someone else. She wasn't even kissing her for practice. She was kissing Weiss because she wanted to be kissing Weiss. _She's kissing me because she wants to_. That changed the game. That scared the girl in white. She didn’t feel that way about Ruby. And it just wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Kneeling on Blake's bed, with her leader in her arms, everything was wrong. She got up and turned her back on Ruby. From her shoulder she said, "Goodnight, Ruby." 

If Weiss squirmed and breathed a little heavily after climbing in bed that night, nobody mentioned it in the morning. 

It was worth the release.


	7. Glacier Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is caught red-handed. A series of ribald encounters ensue.

Ruby and Weiss were walking to class together in the morning, as was their custom. Ruby’s demeanor was bright; she was chirping about some weapon or another. Weiss wasn't paying much attention, her thoughts were on their destination: Professor Port's class. She kept getting the height ratios of Beowolf alphas to regular Beowolfs mixed up with those of Ursa alphas to regular Ursas. She was hoping they'd arrive early so that she could check her notes. Then Ruby said something that pulled her attention away from academics.

"What is that on Neptune's face?"

Weiss stared across the quad in horror. _This can’t be happening!_ Neptune was walking to class with Sun, Sage, and Scarlet and on his face was a sharp, red hand-print. Just the size of her hand. She _had_ smacked him last night, but she hadn't thought it was that hard! _What are people going to think?_ But Weiss already knew what they were thinking.

"Ruby, let's just get to class."

Ruby looked up at Weiss and lost her smile, but she didn't disagree. "OK, Weiss."

\- - -  
When Weiss and Ruby sat down in Port's class, Yang and Blake were already there. Yang approached Weiss as soon as the petite girl was seated, and slammed down on the seat next to her with a smile Weiss wanted to smack right off her face. She didn't care if that meant there'd be two people so marked by her walking around campus if it kept the blonde from ribbing her about what she knew was coming.

"So, Weiss, trouble on the S.S. Iceberg?"

Weiss turned her face from Yang. _**Must** you enjoy my embarrassment so openly?_ Hopefully the girl would get the hint if she declined to elaborate. "Yang, I know it is novel for someone else’s love life to be the gossip of the day, but I do not wish to speak of it."

"Don't give me the cold shoulder, Weiss!" Yang giggled.

Weiss opened her book, but couldn't remember where the Grimm Alpha section was. She flipped through the pages at random. "Yang, if you want to hear about my relationship, this is hardly the place or time. Class is about to begin."

Professor Port had just entered the room, but another student had his attention. The student had some papers in his hand, probably a late assignment. _Typical._

Yang gave up and returned to her seat next to Blake. Weiss could hear Yang whispering something to her partner, but she didn't give her the satisfaction of trying to eavesdrop. Blake did a great job hiding her laugh, but Weiss was too tuned in to miss it.

Ruby tried to console her. "Yang's just a gossip. I'm sure most people don't care."

Weiss hoped Ruby was right or today would be a series of ribald encounters.

\- - -  
Nora bounded toward Weiss and Ruby at the entrance to the sparring ground where Glynda held their mutual class. Weiss was instantly suspicious of Nora's wide smile and hurried pace.

"Ruby! Weiss! Ho, boy! You gotta tell me how Neptune earned that slap!"

Weiss tried to think of something to say to the excitable girl that she could live with the entire school knowing. Ruby was being well mannered for once and stayed quiet. Nora looked like an alligator waiting for a juicy fish to be thrown her way.

Ren, ever Nora's shadow, walked up to the three of them and saved the situation. "Nora, I think that's a private matter. Let's take our seats." 

Nora immediately pouted at Ren, but followed him into the classroom anyway. "Ren, you are just no fun!"

\- - -  
Peach's class was predictably a disaster as well. Velvet had asked her, with no small amount of concern, if Neptune was treating her alright. Weiss had to calm herself before explaining to the rabbit Faunus that Neptune had done nothing to her to worry about. _Nothing is what I'm worrying about, especially if everyone tells him to slow down. He might go from hesitant to glacial._

 _I imagine he's been getting his fair share of jibes today as well._ Weiss was momentarily worried that their early relationship wouldn't weather such stress. It made her angry that her and Neptune were everyone's business now. She wanted everyone to know they were together, but she didn't want everyone to know _everything_. Or think they knew everything. But classes were over, and it was time to let off some steam. 

"Ruby, would you be up for a sparring match?" 

Ruby looked genuinely apologetic when she said, "I would, Weiss, but I reserved the dust grinder at the shop for this afternoon. Jaune and I are going to look into some injector possibilities for his sword."

Weiss turned to the other pair on the team. "How about you, Blake?"

Weiss could immediately tell that she had given Blake the wrong 'vibe'. "Some other time."

Yang interjected before Weiss could even ask. "I've got a hot date tonight, gotta get all ladied up." Yang and Blake exchanged an unreadable look. "Sorry, Weiss!"

"I'll spar with you, Weiss."

Pyrrha stood behind team RWBY, cheerfully offering herself up. What a lifesaver. "Thank you, Pyrrha. Let's go get changed." With a flick of her wrist, Weiss' blade swished through the air to point at the training grounds. Satisfied, Weiss and Pyrrha walked towards there together, prepared to spar.


	8. Global Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Pyrrha come a mark too close while sparring.

Weiss and Pyrrha sparred at the training ground, just the two of them in the giant facility. Sword and runes danced around spear and shield, each girl throwing themselves into the match despite nothing besides pride being on the line - both girls practiced with maximum intensity. Weiss was glad Pyrrha had agreed; she wanted to hit something after all those completely misinformed questions she had endured about Neptune that day. Not that she was having any success against the tournament champion in doing so. As she and Pyrrha traded blows and dust Weiss was certainly getting the worst of it.

Pyrrha completed a particularly impossible attack pattern and knocked Weiss to the ground yet again. 

"Hahaha!" Pyrrha’s merry laugh would have been cause for provocation if weapons weren’t already drawn and she doing Weiss a favor. "You parried nearly all of that! Good job!"

"Nearly all is not good enough, Pyrrha." Weiss stood up and raised her guard.

Pyrrha turned her back to Weiss and walked over to the bench with their towels and water. "Let's have a break."

Weiss noticed just how fast her breath was coming. Watching Pyrrha down a water bottle summoned her thirst. Weiss walked over, sat down, toweled her face, and took a drink herself.

Pyrrha looked wistfully into the distance, her breath coming fast but controlled. Weiss panted by her side and focused on regaining some of her composure. When Pyrrha spoke Weiss startled from the unexpected noise and topic, "Weiss, why are boys so..." Pyrrha flexed her hands like she could use her semblance to summon a word as easily as her weapons, "Unobservant?"

Weiss had given a couple of very strong signals last night and had been wondering the same thing. "Pyrrha, if we knew that, we'd run the world."

Pyrrha frowned at this, like running the world would be some sort of burden. Weiss prompted her with a joke, "Let's skip figuring boys out and just run the world anyway."

Pyrrha nodded in complete sincerity. "Deal."

"Pyrrha, I **was** joking."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Weiss was glad Pyrrha had broached the topic of boys, though. She had been wondering what it was going to take to get a kiss with some oomph to it out of that boy of hers. Pyrrha seemed to have it together, so she ventured a query. 

"Pyrrha, you wouldn't happen to have any advice on finding out what a guy is thinking, would you? I've been having some trouble getting a good read on Neptune's feelings for me."

"Is that what that mark was-"

Weiss scowled at the girl. Pyrrha looked genuinely frightened in response.

Pyrrha hastened to analyze Weiss' situation. "Well, for starters, at least you've got the semblance of a relationship. Jaune looks at me like I'm another Glynda. He used to look at you with stars in his eyes. It was pretty easy to tell what Jaune was thinking then."

Weiss despaired to Pyrrha, "Neptune smiles at me and says things that make me melt, but then when I ask him to act ... a little more friendly, it's like I'm asking him to battle a horde of Grimm!"

"Maybe, if Neptune isn't returning your affection, you should find a guy who might have more enthusiasm? Or is easier to read?"

Weiss swung her ponytail about with her refusal. "No offense to your preferences, Pyrrha, but I like a man who can put one foot in front of the other with some consistency. And grooming; that's also very important."

"Jaune is a little ... unfinished. But it is his blindness to status that lets me be myself around him." Pyrrha's smile and eye twinkle left no room for doubt about her fond feelings for her crossdressing leader. Something like that from Neptune would be perfect.

"And you just want him to want you back, right? Like, can't they see a girl needs to be held from time to time? It that so hard? It's a lonely world out here." Weiss hugged herself unconsciously.

Pyrrha's smile remained on her face, but it had a haunted undertone to it when she replied. "All the complements in the world can't compare to that feeling. I understand."

"Do you?" Weiss asked hopefully. Weiss was sweating from her recent exertion, covered in dust from her falls, except where she had wiped her face, and was doubtlessly developing a few bruises. Furthermore, she was still emotionally stinging from all the completely misguided comments she'd gotten from all corners about Neptune's marked face. It was not her best day, and she was so glad to have Pyrrha here to commiserate with. "Because I'm not too proud to say I need a hug."

Pyrrha looked confused. "Weiss, I'm sorry?"

Weiss had committed and wasn't going to leave without it. "Pyrrha, come _here_!"

Weiss hugged Pyrrha. At first Pyrrha was tense, but a few breaths later she relaxed into Weiss' needy embrace on the practice bench. Pyrrha even patted her shoulder.

It just felt so real, so assuring, to have another person, a friend, pick her mood up like this. She'd seen Yang and Ruby do it a hundred times with each other, and she had always wanted that kind of connection. Those sisters were so affectionate; even when Ruby was clearly struggling out of Yang's crushing hug, she could tell Ruby wasn't put out by the contact. When Weiss finally pulled away, she pecked Pyrrha on the cheek like she'd seen Yang and Ruby do a dozen times before. It felt good and tasted a little salty.

Pyrrha jumped to her feet and turned a red so deep Weiss thought she saw the beginnings of purple. Even though they were alone on the training ground, Pyrrha’s eyes darted around like they were in the middle of a crowd and she'd forgotten her clothes. Without a peep, she collected her things, turned her back on Weiss and ran off.

 _That was stupid of you! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She should have known Yang and Ruby were more comfortable with each other than she could be with Pyrrha. Then she remembered the night she found out why. Weiss gasped. What if Ruby took offense? Pyrrha would never be able to keep what just happened a secret. _What am I going to tell Ruby?_


	9. Blooming Tundra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss apologizes, then is betrayed.

Weiss hurried back to the dorms and washed up. Then she sat at her desk; all she had to do was wait till Ruby came back and tell her. _That’s all, just be honest. Ruby probably won’t even think what Pyrrha and I did was a big deal considering how she acts with Yang. But Ruby’s never looked at Yang like she’s looked at me. Probably._ Instead of worrying further, she opened her textbook and focused on this week's assignments.

An hour later, when Ruby wasn't back and Weiss had ran out of homework she could do without venturing into group projects, Weiss began reading ahead. Maybe she should scroll her leader? Where could she possibly be? Her stomach grumbled to remind her that it was dinner time. _Right, even a confused girl has to eat._ Weiss resolved to take a short break from stalking Ruby to have dinner, and if she wasn't back to the dorm by then, she'd resort to cryptically scrolling that they needed to talk.

But when Weiss went to leave the room the door opened to reveal exactly who she was looking for and her sister. 

Weiss practically shouted, "Ruby!"

"Heya, Weiss." The shorter girl looked down at the floor and blushed as red as the tips of her hair.

Yang laughed at the two of them. "I hope you two aren't going to go at it with those lessons right this second. I _do_ have to do homework every once in awhile."

Weiss was aghast. "Ruby! You told Yang!"

Ruby shielded her face. "You didn't say Vegas!"

Weiss raised her eyebrow and threw her arms up. "What does that even mean?!"

Yang 'enlightened' miss Schnee, "It’s like the secret way of saying ‘keep this a secret’, duh." _But if it's a secret-._ Yang was still talking, "... should have just kept her in there with you. Instead you kicked Ruby out of the room , and she came skipping and smiling to Blake and I. Then you threw her onto Blake’s bed, duh. Even if Ruby and Blake hadn't told me, I’d have figured it out by now."

"She always skips and smiles!" Weiss adamantly retorted.

Ruby interjected, "Well, not always."

Weiss remembered what she'd waited to tell Ruby and had to agree. Now might just be one of those times. Weiss hoped it wouldn't be. There was no good way to do this, so she just plunged right in. "Ruby, I have a confession. I kissed Pyrrha."

Yang was quick to approve. "You go, Weiss!"

Weiss charged forward. "It wasn't on the lips. It was a peck on the cheek. We had just hugged, and I've seen you do to that to Yang before. I thought it would be a sisterly thing to do, but Pyrrha...," Weiss took a moment to remember just how flushed the ‘Invincible Girl’ had gotten, "Pyrrha didn't take it that way at all." Weiss took Ruby's hand, "I want you to know that I'm still looking to kiss Neptune repeatedly and well. I don't want to lose all the _incredibly valuable_ advice and demonstration you've been giving me."

Yang’s analysis was crass as ever. "I think you, Weiss, have a taste for the _lay-deees~_!"

Ruby was confused. She looked back and forth between her sister and Weiss, not understanding something. _Not daring to hope?_

Weiss ignored Ruby for the moment and addressed Yang. "That can't be true. I'm *quite* attracted to men."

Yang retorted naturally, "Why not both?"

Weiss, truth be told, had simply not considered that possibility. "That's a thing?!"

"Yeah, why do you think Yang breaks up all the time?" Ruby had regained some of her composure. Enough to speak at least.

Yang flicked her hair and looked to the side in that way that pushed out her that large chest of hers - _eyes up, Weiss!_

"I’m still looking for the total package. Some boys just don't know their way around downtown. And most girls get hung up on all this competitive girl stuff with me." Yang wrinkled her nose up in distaste.

Ruby followed on, "And Yang doesn't like to lose."

"It’s not my fault I was born insatiable."

Ruby wouldn't let it go. "You just broke some girl's heart didn't you?"

Yang visibly tensed. Not at anyone or anything in particular, but defensively, inwardly. Weiss was glad she wasn't the target of Yang's anger. She'd have to be most careful with how Ruby interpreted their lessons. "She's lucky I didn't break anything else after what she said to me."

Ruby looked relieved. "Well you made it back for dinner, so I take it you didn't break _everything_ on the way out."

Yang waved it off nonchalantly. "I let them keep the roof on this time. Besides, there's always the other twin."

Weiss admonished the blonde for calling out the target of her next conquest. "Yang!"

The three girls didn't speak for a moment, and in that moment a morbid curiosity overtook Weiss. She knew this could either lead to the answer or just be a terrible, terrible question. "Yang, if you like both boys and girls, why not just have two… paramours… at once?"

Yang smiled and clapped Weiss' back, which put her too close to Ruby. Weiss quickly stepped back. "Now that's thinking, Weissy!" Yang got serious for a moment, whether out of actual intent or for dramatic effect, Weiss couldn't discern. "Harder to do than it looks. Jealousy is so easy to feel and so hard to kiss away."

Ruby chirped at her sister, "Not that you didn't try!"

Yang crossed her wrists in an 'X'. "Let's not scare her away from the idea by listening to my war stories. If she wants a boy in the daylight and a girl in the moonlight, I won't judge."

Ruby gave Weiss a sidelong glance that Weiss was studiously not returning. Weiss was just stunned that Yang was being this open. Not that she should be, it _was_ Yang, but this was a whole new world.

Yang stared at Weiss with a feral grin, "After a question like that, maybe our little Weissy is ready to graduate to advanced kissing lessons?"

Ruby interjected herself between Yang and Weiss. "Hey! I can do advanced! Plus, I have dibs."

Yang was surely joking when she said, "You'll share with your big sister, won't you?"

This was getting out of hand. "I have no interest in being passed around like a party favor OR collecting a harem. Right now I'm having enough trouble with one boy."

Ruby primly asserted, "Yes, we all know he's frustrating you. And there's lessons for that, too."

Weiss shouted at her leader. "No, Ruby, I want Neptune to do it to me!" _What?! You traitorous mouth!_

A voice called out from across the hall. "We know, Weiss! Keep it down; Ren's asleep." _Nora heard me say that?! The whole school will know tomorrow._

Yang burst out laughing, and Ruby joined in with some sniggers. Some mumbling could be heard from across the hall. Then Nora clearly yelled, "Ren's awake, Weiss! Declare your lust for Neptune as loudly as you want!" _Just kill me now._

That set off another round of laughter from Yang and Ruby. This time Ruby didn't hold back. She doubled over for a moment; when she straightened there were tears in her eyes. Weiss could have died and considered the afterlife a welcome way out of her eternal shame.


	10. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss lays plans. Neptune keeps his distance.

The next day at class Yang and Ruby couldn't stop smiling and giggling at her. Even her haughtiest looks had no effect. Afterwards, she deliberately turned the opposite direction from the dorms, not because she had somewhere that direction to go, simply to be free of them. On this new path she ran into her beau.

"Weiss! Hey, come here!" Neptune was walking along with his team. They must have gotten out of class and were headed towards the dorms.

Weiss walked over to the group, then leaned her shoulder right into Neptune's chest. She looked up at him with a soft expression, hoping he’d reciprocate. His face had fully recovered, blessedly. "Good afternoon, Neptune."

He had no choice but to put his arm around her, so he did. Weiss inwardly cheered to have received this public display of affection. Sun's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. _And he better keep quiet._ Scarlet filled Weiss in on the topic, "We just got out of Oobleck's class. Does that man **ever** pause for breath?" 

Sage followed on, "Yeah, it's like he wants us to hear the time-lapse of the history we missed verbatim."

Neptune laughed at Sage's joke. Weiss recognized the reaction as a polite one, but she thought the other boys didn't pick up on it. All Weiss could think to say about Oobleck was from his content, like the way the colorless adherents had once attempted to ban laughter but the prohibition was lifted after a few short and unsuccessful years. She was sure anything at all like that would be too nerdy to mention. She kept quiet.

The boyish banter continued. Sun hopped ahead of them, then began walking backwards to speak with the group face to face. "I have this great idea."

The group was a study in emotion. Weiss was suspicious, eyes closed and chin pointing away from the Faunus boy, as she was almost completely sure that if Sun thought the idea was great she would think the opposite. Neptune leaned in to the blond young man, dragging Weiss a little closer in the process, eager to hear just what fun Sun would reveal. Scarlet's eyes rolled away from all of his teammates, resignation already settling into his features. Sage smirked, crossed his arms, and merely waited for the show to continue. 

"We'll get all the trays in the cafeteria and see how large of a fort we can build out of them!"

Weiss didn't want any part in that tomfoolery. "Neptune will catch up with you. We have to solidify plans for our next date."

Sun, Sage, and Scarlet all ran off towards the cafeteria. Weiss restrained her urge to scroll Glynda a warning. Neptune took his arm back from around her shoulders and turned to address her. _Why would he do that? I was perfectly comfortable._

"So, you mentioned going into town. Got any place in mind?" Neptune looked disinterested and distant, staring after his teammates. Weiss felt a surge of possessiveness. 

"Yes. We did seafood last time, so this time I've arranged for steak." Weiss noticed Neptune's absent nodding and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Aren't you happy to be going out with me again?"

Neptune rejoined the conversation with a start. "Yes, I am! I wouldn't dream of going out with anyone else." The line sounded practiced. _Too practiced._

"Meet you at the aircar at 8?" Weiss put her hope into the invitation. They were going to have a wonderful time. He’d forget all about his oafish friends and they’d get lost in togetherness. 

"8 sharp." Neptune shot his hands at Weiss, index fingers forward and thumbs up. Weiss didn't know what to make of the expression. To cover her confusion she stepped up to him, raised herself onto the tips of her toes and leaned into his face. To her disappointment Neptune touched her hips and gently pushed her back onto her heels. "See you then!"

And then he jogged after his team.


	11. Adhesion and Cohesion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY debates visiting student orientation.

"Maybe he's gay?" Blake may have her faults, but getting to the point wasn't one of them. 

Ruby was quick to throw water on the suggestion "Phhhbbbt - whatever, Blake. He hits on girls all the time."

Ruby was seated at her desk, the other three girls on their beds. All of them had books out, but the conversation had rendered them mere props.

Blake was serious. "Sometimes, from the way Sun talks about him, I get the impression his constant search for girls is just a show. I mean, Weiss is the only one we've ever heard of that he's actually asked out on a date. And then only after Jaune pushed him into it."

Weiss did not like being reminded of the assistance she'd needed to snatch Neptune off the market. "Hey!"

Blake ignored her. "All the rest of it is cheesy lines and obvious looks. It's always in front of his team, too." From her perch in her bed, she concluded her theory. "He could just be doing it in some weird way to impress guys. Or maybe he just hasn't figured out he doesn't like girls yet."

Yang shot Weiss a smile. Far too suggestively. "What's there not to like about Weiss?"

Blake reached her hands out to grasp for understanding. "I know it's hard for you three polysexuals to perceive-"

Weiss didn't want to be lumped in with two sisters who were so sex positive they could power a love rollercoaster. "Hey!" 

Blake ignored Weiss again. "But some of us just can't be attracted to someone, no matter how much we like them, due to their sex or gender holding us back. Yang, you know I love you-" Yang ducked her head under her bed to wiggle her eyebrows at her partner. Blake fell back to the wall, extended her arms and shook her spread hands like she was calming a wild animal. "Platonically! But sometimes I think you'd chase anything good looking with a tongue."

Yang rolled her eyes. "I told you guys, that thing with the horse was just for laughs while we were all drinking."

Ruby was quick as ever to correct her sister. "What about that time Zwei got peanut butter on his nose?" The memory brought a laugh to Ruby's mouth, but Weiss didn't get the joke. Wouldn't he just lick it off? But it was sticky so it might take a few licks- _Oh. Oh, Yang..._

Yang actually looked embarrassed for once. "Rubeee~! I called Vegas on that!"


	12. Liquid Rheostat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune talks up a storm. Weiss waits it out.

Weiss and her team set aside their school and social life for two days to accompany Dr. Oobleck to the ruins of Mountain Glen. It had ended with a breach of the walls by a train followed by an invasion of subterranean Grimm. Vale's forces along with Atlas' army detachment had quickly gotten a handle on the situation. She had been glad to be a part of it.

Afterwards Neptune sought her out to ask all about her dramatic return to Vale. Weiss was not forthcoming with the information, instead saying she'd need a long time to go through all the details. Then Weiss had nonchalantly asked Neptune to show her where he had patrolled on his mission, and the boy had eagerly agreed. So here they were walking the city of Vale, just the two of them, and they had plans to stop by his favorite wok shop later.

"I'm still jealous that you guys got to do a search and destroy mission. And I had no idea Dr. Oobleck's mug was his weapon!"

That revelation had been a surprise to Weiss as well. Weiss debriefed Neptune on much of their mission, and the boy enjoyed the retelling. 

\- - - 

The wok shop was one step away from being a hole in the wall. Only four seats with one old man serving noodles from a cooking surface that couldn't possibly be sanitary. How this could be Neptune's favorite, Weiss had no idea. To distract her from the low quality of the place they had chosen to dine, Weiss asked after Neptune's mission experience while their dinner was being prepared. 

"Tell me about being a junior detective. I've been talking all night."

"Our mission was kind of boring. Yeah, the badges were cool, and we got these neat handcuffs, but we didn't come across anything till you guys came in with the train." Weiss tried very hard, and failed, to not think about uses for those handcuffs. "And when Sun gets bored he tends to think up jokes to pull on the rest of us."

Weiss felt her hair stand on end. She knew she'd be happier without this knowledge but she couldn't help herself from asking, "What kind of jokes?"

Neptune didn't hesitate. He must have accepted Sun's actions as matter of course. "Oh, like the tackling thing. You remember." Weiss _remembered_. "He's over that, though. I caught him and cracked his head a few times, so it's something new now. He's been dousing me with water. Exposure therapy he calls it." Weiss glared at Neptune with just half the vitriol she would have sent Sun’s way if he were here. _There is no good explanation for scaring my boyfriend like that!_

Neptune, entranced by the flipping of noodles, didn’t seem to notice. "I've been getting pretty good at keeping my panic down. I practice my breathing and focus on standing. So I guess he's on to something." Weiss intended to have a long conversation with Sun about how he approached helping his teammates overcome their weaknesses. "Just to get under my skin he's been upping the ante lately. When I think I've got it under control he pinches my nipples. He's lucky his aura can withstand my semblance."

 _Appalling._ "That's sexual harassment!"

The proprietor had been flipping their dinner about his dingy pans, seemingly ignoring their conversation despite being just out of arm’s reach. A moment after hearing Wess’ accusation he hurried to deliver their meals. He gave Neptune a glare filled with promised violence which scared Weiss by proxy and said, "You had better treat this lady with respect, young man. I'll kick you out of this restaurant with a pan-sized bruise on your face."

 _No, that's not what I meant!_ "Sir, you misunderstand. We were telling stories, this mutual acquaintance of ours tends to cross the line of decency in good company. Well, in any company."

The shopkeep wasn't buying it. "Miss, you don't need to explain away his actions. Just make a peep, and I'll make sure you get home alright."

This had gone on too far. "I'm a Schnee. Thanks for your concern, but if he had accosted me he'd be missing parts."

The wok owner just turned back to his pans and began cleaning them. "And I'm the headmaster of Beacon. Now I know you're lying for him." Weiss was stunned that her name had not changed the situation. She looked over to Neptune to see what he thought of the disrespect she was getting.

Neptune's face was horrified. Weiss realized that with this and the slap she'd sullied his reputation twice inside of a week. At this rate no other girl would ever want to go out with him. Which didn't sound so bad... Weiss restrained herself from pursuing that line of thought any farther than she already had. This damage to Neptune's good name should be minimal as the shopkeep didn't even know who they were. Best not to stick around and have him piece that together.

"Come on, Nep- ...boyfriend. Let's take our wok to go."

"Yeah." Neptune looked relieved to be out of there.

\- - - 

Down by the ocean birds cried in the distance as they ate their wok on the pier. Weiss didn't think it was the most beautiful sunset she'd seen, she much preferred Atlas' with the northern lights as accompaniment, but what it lacked in objective beauty it made up for in excellent company. Weiss decided to express her feelings. Well, some of them. It was selective expression, but it was a start.

"Neptune, I had a wonderful time tonight."

Neptune smiled at her from his seat next to her on the bench along the pier. Weiss looked up into his face and all the troubles of the last few days seemed like minor annoyances best left ignored. _Please don't let him say a word._ She leaned over to him, hoping to steal a kiss. Instead he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. 

"Me too, Weiss. Thanks for helping me out at the wok." Disappointing. Just disappointing. She was going to have to be more direct.

"Neptune, I was trying to kiss you, and you know it. Now are you going to let me, or what?" She tried her best not to glare. She probably wasn't succeeding.

"We're out in public, Weiss." Neptune feigned embarrassment. She had seen him truly flustered, and this wasn't it.

Weiss looked around. True, they were in the open air but there were only a couple of fisherman at the end of the pier intent on their lines and the ocean. Everyone on shore was too far away to see much of anything. Weiss heard her voice get huffy but couldn't stop herself. "I'm not asking for much, just a kiss." 

"You can understand a guy's hesitation when bodily mutilation is on the line." 

Weiss realized she had never apologized for slapping the boy. And she did imply such drastic measures earlier at the wok. Setting that right might get her where she wanted to go. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Neptune. You know it wasn't because you were being too forward.” Weiss let the truth guide her, and resolutely ignored what it did to her cheeks. “I'd like you to be more forward with me." Weiss decided to appease the boy's false concern. "We could go somewhere... more private?"

Neptune let out a large yawn. "Not tonight, Weiss. I'm ready to get back to Beacon and go to bed. The concert is tomorrow, and we'll need to be rested up to enjoy it to the max."

Weiss didn't know what to feel. Everything Neptune just said made sense. Delaying meant that there was the possibility of such a session happening in the future, which should delight her. But she was irrationally impatient about the experience. And Blake's question about his preferences kept echoing in the back of her mind. Weiss decided she didn't want to risk further rejection, so she agreed. "Sure, Neptune. Let's head back."


	13. Flurries and Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss learns to get down, then flies off.

"Ruby, what are these people doing?"

Weiss pointed at her scroll and held it up for Ruby’s inspection. They were both lounging in their dorm room. Weiss had decided to look up the previous Bluebee concert to see what folks did at those types of events. What she found was not what she expected. She didn't know exactly what she expected, but her implicit expectations had been much closer to what the crowd did at her own concerts. Sitting quietly until a song had finished, clapping politely, then waiting for the next song to begin.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and looked over her shoulder at her scroll. People were gyrating as if possessed by some sort of Grimm vapor, touching each other, and periodically screaming along with the chorus. "They're dancing, Weiss."

The dancing Weiss knew was so far from what played on her scroll that she didn't think to equate the two. "Do you think... do you think they know they're on camera?"

Ruby took another look at Weiss' scroll. "Probably. They're already in front of a few thousand other people. They don't care who sees." When Weiss stared incomprehendingly at her scroll again, Ruby strolled back to her bed and donned her headphones.

This proved a conundrum. Neptune had probably been to dozens of these events before. Weiss would be expected to fit in. She could either look the uncultured fool, or she could find out how to move like the people in the video. Weiss eyed Ruby, who had gone back to her studies, her head bopping to whatever private music took her fancy.

Weiss was hesitant to ask Ruby for more lessons on the physical parts of relationships, but if this... hooliganry... was expected of her, it was best if she tried it once or twice. Yang was not around, so she decided to take the risk to Ruby's feelings.

"Ruby, would you have time for another lesson?"

Ruby didn't hear her, distracted as she was by her headphones. Weiss went over and tapped Ruby on the shoulder, which got her to release one ear from beneath the wearable speakers. Weiss repeated her question. "Ruby, would you have time for another lesson?"

"Sure, Weiss!" Ruby immediately leaned forward and kissed Weiss on the lips.

Weiss fell backwards off her feet onto the floor. She hadn't been expecting that, but, looking back, she should have been. From her awkward seat she asked, "Ruby, I had a different lesson in mind today. Could you teach me to dance like in the video we watched earlier?"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!"

Ruby jumped up and grabbed Weiss' scroll to see the video again. She turned the volume up to the max and began swaying with the beat. Ruby propped the scroll on Weiss' desk so she could still see it from the middle of the dorm room. Weiss startled when Ruby grabbed her hand. "Move with me, Weiss!"

It was a simple motion compared to her dancing lessons. An unpatterned sway of the hips and dips of the knees. She fell into a facsimile of Ruby's movements, and Ruby grinned at her. "Good job! Now, come a little closer."

Weiss danced a step towards Ruby. Ruby took a step closer to Weiss. Their shoulders were touching and every once in awhile Ruby would slam her hip against Weiss'. Weiss thought it must have been on purpose. Ruby took Weiss' hand and lifted both their arms between them, singing loudly with the chorus. Weiss had been too focused on the dancing to pay any attention to the song until Ruby belted it into her ear.

Then Ruby let Weiss' arm down in front of them both, while still holding her hand. Ruby took up a position behind Weiss, and Ruby's other hand found a spot on Weiss' waist. Ruby was pulling Weiss into her, and the swaying of their hips and the bouncing of knees brought her into a very improper amount of contact with her team leader. _But this is what I asked for..._

When Ruby let Weiss go, the elder girl spun around to see Ruby singing along with the song animatedly, just as she had done with the chorus. Some lyric about breaking canon for love, a weird armament reference Weiss had never understood, even upon repeated listening. 

"Ok, your turn, Weiss!" 

Ruby turned her back to Weiss and kept dancing to the music. For a moment Weiss was unsure what she was meant to do on her turn, but then she recalled how Ruby had danced close behind her. She approached her partner hesitantly, placing one hand on her hip and keeping a space between them. Ruby reach back and grabbed Weiss other hand and pulled it across the smaller girl's stomach, which brought them together, Weiss' chest along Ruby's back. Ruby was quite warm from such a small amount of dancing.

Suddenly Yang blasted open the door like she planned on breaching and clearing the room. Her motions were in time with the music; she must have heard the song out in the hallway and wanted to join in the fun. But when she saw Weiss dancing with Ruby, she stopped and shouted at them both, "Hooo-yeah! You get some, Weiss!"

Weiss stopped all movement and felt the heat of her own blood flash through her face, frozen in embarrassment. Ruby noticed that Weiss had stopped moving, turned around, and laughed at Weiss' expression and color. She placed a hand on Weiss' cheek and kissed the other one, which brought Weiss back to life. "Thanks for the dance, Weiss."

\- - -

After such an embarrassing lesson, Weiss had hurried to get ready for the concert and left the room as fast as she could. Her dress was closed at the top to keep everything in line through a night of dancing. Not that Weiss had too much to worry about up there, but she had succumbed to an overabundance of caution. The bottom was freer with a high hem and a slit for movement. It should let her legs do everything she asked them to do.

She was entirely too early to the aircars up to the Vytal coliseum, and that gave her time to think. At the dance, Neptune had not gone out on the floor with any frequency; just the once if she could recall. Perhaps she could be spared what passed for dancing at this concert. Weiss slammed her fist into her open palm. _No, you will not pass up this chance._

Worrying about the night ahead, Neptune snuck up on her. "Hey there, angel."

Weiss snapped her head up at the sound of Neptune's smooth voice. Neptune had on what Weiss termed a 'clubbing' shirt. He looked like he'd fallen out of a music video to escort her to a land of sin and bliss. Weiss was ready to go. 

"Hey, Neptune. You look _dashing_." Weiss hadn't meant to pour that much lust in her description, but what came next made the slip well worth it.

__Neptune laughed and hugged her. He hugged her! "You know how to get on a guy's good side. Shall we?"_ _

__They boarded the aircar and took to the skies._ _


	14. Bluebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Neptune give it their best shot in the Vytal arena.

As the aircar approached the Vytal coliseum they could hear the opening band thrashing their way through a song nobody knew. Weiss was in too good of a mood to let anonymity alone get in the way of enjoying the music; her foot tapped along with the bassline. Neptune picked up on the beat as well, swaying in his seat a little. Weiss realized as the volume increased that this might be the last time of the evening where talking wasn't a huge effort. But she couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she watched Neptune enjoy the music as it enveloped them both.

When the aircar opened its doors the sound jumped from audible to loud. They still had the stadium seating blocking the full effect of the speakers, but they had enough proximity that her chest shook in time with the beat. It was exhilarating. She took Neptune's arm as they walked to their seats and he simply let her, smiling down at her occasionally. 

Their seats were in the student section. Not a fancy VIP booth, but still impressive for a short notice favor. They had a great view of the band's set and all of the concertgoers in the standing-only section covering the rest of the arena floor - much better than the seats across from them behind the stage. As part of some promotion the crowd waved blue and blacklight glowsticks. If you squinted, it did look kind of like a bee with blue stripes instead of yellow. 

The opening band finished their last number, hyped Bluebee a bit, then bid the crowd a rousing good night. The filler music was much quieter, so Weiss ventured some conversation. "Neptune, have you ever seen Bluebee in concert before?"

Neptune turned to her but didn't register the question. Instead he leaned over, then cupped his hand next to her ear to asked her, "What?" 

So that was the way of it. Weiss could handle this. It was an excellent excuse to close the gap between them. She leaned into Neptune's ear, hand on his shoulder, and repeated, "Have you ever seen Bluebee in concert before?"

Neptune put his hand on her back from where they were, faces so close and mouths next to ears. Weiss thrilled at the touch. "Yeah, when they played at my parents’ events. I think this is my fourth time. They put on a great show!"

Right, of course. Weiss didn't have anything else to say, but didn't want to end this intimacy. So she kissed him right on the neck. To her complete surprise, he returned the gesture on her neck. The sensitive skin along her nape thrilled from the contact somewhere been pure pleasure and a tickle.

Then Bluebee strummed a deafening chord on the lead guitar. Weiss fell back into her seat as if the sound physically pushed her there. The guitarist came on the mic and apologized, "Sorry, folks. Hey, Spencer, turn me down a touch."

Bluebee warmed up and did the last minute sound checks for a few minutes. Neptune had retaken his own seat and was raptly paying attention to the band. He shouted her direction, "I hope they start off with Armada with Legs!"

True to Neptune's prediction, they did. The crowd launched themselves to their feet and roared so loudly they drowned out the opening verse. Then someone started up a chant of "GoodWood! GoodWood!" and Weiss could swear she could hear the lead singer let a stifled laugh trill her lyrics more than the recorded version. 

Everyone around them was dancing that awkward bounce she'd seen on the video. Here at the concert the movements started to make more sense to Weiss. With no room to move your feet, but so much music, it was a natural release. The dances she knew that needed an entire ballroom to perform would be impractical here. She tried her best to emulate the dance of the concert crowd like she had practiced with Ruby. A distant part of her mind remarked how little she cared at succeeding or not.

Neptune was standing and singing along with the music but not making any movements even Weiss' recently expanded definition of dance could cover. So Weiss took a tip from her teacher and bashed her hip into his. That got his attention, and he began the most adorably awkward version of the dance she had seen yet. He was truly awful, but Weiss kept her expression at a smile and kept her laugh inside; that might come across as judgmental. She took the half-step towards him, all she needed to close the distance, and danced shoulder to shoulder with him. This close she could hear his voice mix with the band's and she loved the sound of it. Weiss reveled in the moment. Neptune, dancing with her, singing about love. 

Several more songs played and the crowd danced and sat and cheered and sang along. So did Weiss and Neptune. They were part of something larger than themselves, if only for the night. 

Eventually a slow song began to play. Weiss saw many in the crowd pair off. She looked over to Neptune, and to her surprise he was standing and had his hand out to her. She took it demurely, stood herself, and leaned into his chest. Even in the small space of their seats they found the room to shuffle their feet. Maybe Neptune had finally come around to physical contact. She decided to push to find out. At the end of the song Weiss launched herself to her tip-toes, raised her hand from Neptune's shoulder to his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Neptune didn't return the kiss with any enthusiasm. He simply waited for it to end. There was that same hesitation, that same reluctance she got every time she kissed him. Weiss pulled back and tried to read his expression. It was somewhere between resignation and embarrassment. Weiss didn't understand that at all. She was expecting more of the expression Ruby had during their lessons, a little melted and a lot blissful.

But then a fast song began to play. Neptune shouted gleefully at the recognition, turned to face the band, and began to hop a little while throwing his fist in the air. Weiss had heard this one before, but it wasn't one of their hits so she hadn't committed it to memory. She decided it was time to put the rest of her practice to work.

Standing as close to Neptune as she already was it only took a small turn to place her backside along his front. She grabbed his arm like Ruby had done and placed it along her middle, just so. They both bounced along with the song.

It was just like dancing with Ruby! A little too much like dancing with Ruby. Weiss was sure she was missing something, but she couldn't think of what. 

Once that song was done the band paused to let the last chord die out. They struck up a sad song starting with a mournful vocal. Weiss, Neptune and most of the stadium took their seats to embrace the emotions the band endeavored to bring out in the audience. Weiss looked over to Neptune, and saw him quite mellowed out. Apparently even a partier like him needed a break in the middle of an intense night like this one. 

Weiss took the time to take stock of herself. She was exhausted, more than the song could explain. And her ears were feeling the strain of all the constant sound. Bluebee looked like they still had plenty of exuberance to channel through their instruments, and Weiss knew their setlist had a number of unexhausted options. But Weiss could tell she’d enjoyed them as much as she was going to tonight. It was time to go before the experience turned sour. She leaned over to Neptune and shouted in his ear, "I'm ready to go!" Neptune took one last look at the band, drinking in the experience, then nodded his head.

They boarded a waiting aircar. Weiss placed her head on Neptune's shoulder and her hand in his. The boy didn't protest. It wasn't all she was looking for, but it was enough for tonight. Maybe she'd just have to take it real slow with Neptune. Maybe she'd have to tell her urges to take a backseat to the needs of their relationship, even if that pretty face of his was so kissable. Maybe she was a little too used to getting what she wanted right when she wanted it. These thoughts felt profound to Weiss, but that might have been due to her state of mind. She was too tired to think the line of thought through to completion and let her introspection fizzle.

The aircar came to a stop, and they disembarked. They walked hand in hand towards the dorms until the path parted for the Beacon students' dorm and the visiting students' dorm. Instead of trying for anything more she just said, "Thanks for taking me to the Bluebee concert, Neptune. It was enchanting.”

Neptune let go of her hand and waved with a single, curt hand motion. "It was pretty chill. See you later, Weiss." 

“Goodnight, my dear Neptune."

Then he walked off, hands in his pockets, whistling the tune to "Armada with Legs".


	15. Vytal Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune becomes flirtatious. Weiss catches on to what Neptune is thinking.

"Good luck, Neptune."

Weiss did hope that Neptune and team SSSN did well against team NDGO. She could forget Sun's... unorthodox training methods for one day. Neptune looked great down in the arena, like some spirit of war ready to reave through his enemies and carry off an innocent young maiden. 

Weiss was seated next to her team in the student section. Their match had been a success, and the team had voiced no objections to her suggestion that they do some spectating.

Weiss and Neptune had made plans to meet up afterwards. She hoped the mood would be bolstered by victory. Weiss had to admit she wasn't the best at lifting moods so she put her hope into circumstances doing the work for her.

"Ladies." Neptune shot his four female opponents a smarmy look and pointed.

 _Erhm! That maddening, stupid,_ boy _!_ He was hers, and this flirtation was unacceptable! Weiss jumped from her seat, pointing and shouting. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

Neptune apparently didn’t hear Weiss as he continued, "Alright, girls. Try and remember. Hands _above_ the waist."

Sun clapped his teammates’ shoulder and tried to mirror one of Neptune’s earlier sayings. "Ignore him. For he... yeah, he's dumb."

Weiss had never been in more agreement with Sun.

\- - - 

Afterwards Weiss walked up to Neptune and his team, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away from the group without a word and without opening her eyes, chin held high. There were a few giggles, but no one stopped her, least of all Neptune. 

"Hey, geeze. I'll come willingly." Neptune retook possession of his arm and walked alongside her. But he had a goofy smile on his face, so she knew he wasn't too put out.

They walked around the Vytal arena on their way to the aircars. The atmosphere was festive, people smiling and laughing and enjoying the replays on the screens, at odds with her current mood. "We both won, why the frown, Weiss?"

Weiss tried to explain to him what had soured the victory mood. "Neptune, I don't appreciate how you taunted team NDGO. Everybody knows we're an item, and you just flirted with four other girls in front of thousands of people! What does that say about me?"

Neptune, that handsome, ignorant face of his, looked like he'd never even considered how his actions would reflect on her. He looked like he was trying to process it, but the glow of victory was clouding his thought process. She wanted to smack that goofy smile right off his face, but didn't want to relive the embarrassment that had been her day after the last time she'd marked him.

Since there was another match starting right then, no one was in line for the aircar back down to the surface. They boarded immediately. Weiss sat with her arms crossed, and Neptune slouched across from her. 

Weiss felt her fury deepening in the silence so she asked Neptune about his favorite topic. "Do tell about Sun's latest prank. It might be just what I need right now."

"Well, you know, you saw..." Neptune was unusually hesitant at the start of his storytelling. "We were dancing after my knockout blow out on the field. We picked up Sage and Scarlet and dragged them back to the locker room to recover. Then, when we set them down Sun was still super exited from winning." Neptune's smile widened, and he ... blushed? Weiss raised an eyebrow. It was the locker room, there wouldn’t be any girls in there. "So he ran over to me and lifted me up and spun me around. When he set me down he kissed me. Right on the lips. Then he ran off to smack Scarlet and Sage on the back again and tell them about our win."

Neptune had a dreamy, distant smile on his face. He was the picture of infatuated. "What do you think it means?"

Weiss' heart cracked. She could see it now. Blake was right. If Neptune ever wanted an amorous relationship with her he never would have told that story. He never would have asked _her_ that question in that way. He was like Pyrrha weeks ago in the training room. A friend in love with someone else. This was the sign she was looking for, but it didn't point at Weiss. It pointed directly at Neptune's team leader, Sun. "Neptune, I think it means you're gay." 

Neptune was shocked to hear such a bold declaration. He stammered something Weiss couldn't make out. "And I think it means we're over." Weiss saw her vision blur from tears. Blessedly the aircar finished its short trip and she had an escape. When the hatch opened, she ran away from Neptune. Away from the beautiful, stupid boy she could never have.


	16. Seamonkey Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune searches for meaning. Sun enlightens him.

Neptune lay flat out on his bed in the dorm room. His thoughts swirled through his mind. Nothing made sense. His scroll rang and he ignored it. He was in no shape to form a coherent thought or sentence. 

Weiss had run away from him with tears in her eyes. He knew he was responsible for that. But what she'd said to him, he'd never thought about it that way. Growing up he'd always seen the guys chasing the girls and the girls wanting to be chased. Hadn't that been how it had happened with him and Weiss? He'd asked her out to the concert. And they'd had a great time; he'd made sure of it.

But then Neptune remembered that she asked him to the dance first. He remembered how often she suggested they spend time together. And how uncomfortable she always made him. It wasn't just her high standards. She wanted to be so close to him. With her cold hands and her glares. It made him shiver just to think about it.

But there were other girls he liked, right? Like Yang? She was the full package. She kicked ass, she was funny, easy to talk to, and never took offense at his flirting. That motorcycle ride had been intense! But when Neptune thought about kissing her, it occupied the same mental wave as kissing Weiss. Once seemed like enough, just to satisfy curiosity. Then they'd go clubbing down at Juniors or something.

But then he thought about Sun. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want a second kiss from Sun. Today's had been so fast, but also... really nice. At the time he'd passed it off as joy from winning the match. But then he'd asked Weiss that dumb question. It was because he couldn't get it off his mind. Sun's kiss. Sun had kissed _him_.

"Neptune, you in here?" Sun came through the door and looked around the room. Neptune sat up and waved to his team leader. The psych from their match wasn't in Sun's aura anymore; he looked worried. 

"Yeah, Sun, I'm here. What's up?" Neptune flopped back onto the bed. Sun probably didn't understand anything about any of this. He was after Blake and everyone knew it.

"I heard that Weiss was crying and running through campus. Then you didn't answer your scroll. So... I kinda wanted to ask you what's up?" Sun sat down on Neptune's bed and looked over Neptune's prone form.

"We broke up." There. _Simple, true, and to the point._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neptune hesitated. _Yeah, but not with you._

Sun spoke into Neptune's silence. "Was it... about us?"

Neptune rolled over and propped his elbows below him to look up at Sun. He couldn't tell what Sun meant. There wasn't an us, but there was the kiss, and it had kind of been a thing with the breakup. Neptune hid his head in his arms. He mumbled to Sun, "Yeah, kinda."

Sun reached into Neptune's cocoon and lifted his chin. "Look, man, I'm sorry if I ruined that thing you had with Weiss. Say the word and I'll go apologize and help you get back with her."

Neptune, looking up at Sun, so eager to help, decided to see where this was going. What these feelings really were. If they even had a shot. He sat up and asked Sun point blank, "Sun, tell me what you think of Blake."

Sun's face didn't look confused, or angry, or even flustered. He nodded his head like he'd been expecting that question from Neptune sometime. Maybe not this exact moment, but Neptune could tell he'd thought about it. "Blake and I, we're good friends. Just a couple of Faunus trying to make it in a human world. I was hoping it would be more, but she's not open to a... to anything more."

Neptune didn't expect that answer. But it confirmed what he'd feared. That Sun wanted to chase girls just like all the other folks he'd hung out with. He just had one question left. "Then, what did it mean when you kissed me?"

Sun blushed and his tail twitched. He took a breath and swallowed. Then he reached out and touched Neptune's shoulder and said, "It meant the world to me."

Neptune smiled wider than he ever had before. Not the practiced photo smile he was always flashing, but a goofy ear to ear mess. He jumped up, clapped Sun on the traps, and rushed in to kiss him. Again and again. And it felt so great, so right. Feeling the muscles of his shoulder move under his hand as Sun pulled him closer. Sensing his back tense under his other hand as Neptune climbed up to straddle him. Even that tail brushing his arm.

Sun looked up at Neptune where he'd climbed on top of the Faunus in a pause for breath. "So, that means there's an us?"

Neptune just laughed and cupped Sun's beautiful, tanned cheek. "Yes, there's an us. So long as I can keep you from lifting any skirts." Sun looked a little sheepish, which Neptune decided he liked. "Keep kissing me like this, and we won't have any problems."

And they kissed and they kissed. Neptune loved where Sun's hands touched him, and Neptune touched Sun right back. Sun's tail would brush alongside him while Sun had Neptune in his hands, their lips together. It was a wonderful feeling of being kissed and held and caressed all at the same time. Neptune felt bad that he couldn't give the same back to Sun. 

Then another idea caught his mind. Neptune grabbed Sun's tail with both hands and stroked it down to the tip. It made Sun blush like that time he got sunburnt the first week in Mistral. Neptune got the crazy idea to put it in his mouth. Below the fur he found the flesh and gave it a few good licks. 

Sun cried uncle, slapping the bed. "Whoa." He shuddered in pleasure. "Yup! No girls for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Rooster Teeth owns RWBY and the screenshot of RWBY included at the beginning of this work.


End file.
